Computers are routinely used throughout the world. The emergence of laptop and palmtop computers encourages our development as an increasingly mobile computer society. However even laptop and palmtop computers require a power cable or at least temporary connectivity through some form of an AC power cable. These power cables provide a means to supply electrical current to the laptop computer and to charge the battery typical of all laptop computers. Power cables typically include a jack at one end for insertion into a corresponding power port on the computer.
Mobile computer users frequently place the computer on the lap and plug in the AC power cable. However, when the computer is moved or adjusted, strain on the power cable or computer power port may occur. Continual or routine strain leads to an inoperable power cable or computer AC power port. Damaged AC power cables must be repaired or replaced. When the computer AC power port is inoperable the laptop computer can only function on its battery power, repair or replacement of the AC power port can be quite costly. Therefore there is a need to develop products that extend the life of computer AC power ports and computer AC power cables.